Friends
by AxelThePyromaniac
Summary: Zexion is pretty alone. He doesn't have many friends. Enter Xion, the new girl with a new way of seeing things and a refusal to hear the word no. Zexion attends Kingdom High, and some pretty strange things have been happening to him. Will Xion get involve and regret her friendship with him or will these events bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. It would make life easier if I did own them, but... I don't. *sighs*

Zexion was just another kid in class. He was a loner. He mostly kept to himself, for fear he would hurt someone. As a child, he discovered that the illusions he cast were a problem. At first, when he was a mere child in kindergarten, the other children thought he was amazing and thought he was amazing. However, when he had come home to share with his parents that he could do these amazing things, he was told he had to keep it a secret. He was to never show anyone his illusions again. The children grew angry with him for not showing them his pretty pictures, and they stopped talking to him. Zexion took this into heart and never allowed himself to grow close with anyone else ever again.

Needless to say, he had very few friends. The few friends he did have he never told the whole story to, and there were only three of them. His friends were Ienzo, Larxene and Lerena. Every student had their own group of friends, and those were his. There were 28 students in the class, and some of the similarities between some of them were astonishing. However, if you pointed it out, only Braig and Xigbar would accept it. And Sora and Roxas, too. Others, like Isa and Saix denied these claims with all they were. The couples in the class were Dyme and Lerena, Larxene and Marluxia, Roxas and Namine, and Sora and Kairi.

On this particular day, Zexion was sitting at his desk in the English room, face buried in his Lexicon. Clearly, he was not focused on anything but his Lexicon, going over the words he had memorized long ago. The teacher said something about a new student, but Zexion just disregarded it and stared at the words on the page.

"Excuse me?" An unknown female voice interrupted him from his pointless reading. The Cloaked Schemer looked up and took in the sight before him. A young woman stood before him, raven-haired and blue-eyed.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly confused.

"H-hello, my name is Xion," she stammered, looking at her hands. She lifted her dark blue eyes and looked into his pale blue ones.

"And what is your business here?" he inquired, trying not to sound rude. The girl, Xion, shifted her weight on to her left foot and lifted the right off the ground, standing rather awkwardly.

"The teacher said that I sit here," Xion muttered, looking at the empty desk.

"Ah. Well, go ahead." With that, he buried his face in his Lexicon once again as the teacher resumed his lesson. Xion took a notebook from her pile of things and started to take notes. After a few minutes, Zexion heard the clicking of a mechanical pencil as Xion pressed the eraser, waiting for a stick of lead to come out.

"Uh, excuse me? Mister?" Xion said, poking Zexion.

"Yes? And it's Zexion."

"Do you have any lead?"

Zexion rifled through his pencil-case for the tiny plastic prism of lead refills. He handed her one as she mouthed a silent thanks and resumed taking her notes.

* * *

When class ended, Zexion gathered his things as he prepared to walk to the lunchroom. Stopping at his locker to grab his laptop bag, he saw Xion walking around aimlessly. He smirked at this, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Xion," he called, smiling. The confused girl walked over to him, relief written all over her face.

"Oh, thank goodness. I had no idea what to do!" she spluttered.

"Well, I suppose you could follow me around for today. After all, it is a small school. I'm sure that after today, you'll know this place like your own home!"

Zexion closed his locker and began his walk to the lunchroom, laptop bag in hand. As they walked together, Zexion took the times to analyze Xion. She was a small thing, barely reaching his chin. And he was fairly short for his age. She was clad in all black, like himself. This caused her blue eyes and fair skin to contrast against the lest of her. Looking closer, he saw she had a necklace on as well, a key-like pendant. She also had a bag like his own, large enough to hold a laptop.

When they reached the lunchroom, his usual table was clear. Ienzo, Lerena and Larxene were at other tables today. He sighed as he sat down with his things and booted up his laptop. Xion sat across from him, booting up a laptop of her own as well.

"So, it's alright to have computers out here?" Xion asked, looking at Zexion over her screen.

"Yes, the teachers are very loose with authority around here. We're such a small school and all."

"Ah, I see. So, listen about the project," she began, clacking at her keyboard.

"What project?"

"The one for English..."

"WHEN WAS THAT ASSIGNED?!"

"Today... Sheesh, I'm the new one here and I know that, yet you don't? Maybe you should take your face out of that book there," she mused, poking his Lexicon.

"It is not a book," he said, mimicking her voice. "It's a Lexicon."

"Tomato, tomahto." she smiled.

"Well, what is this project, anyway?"

"We have to collect a list of ten songs of our choice, analyze them, and build a power point about their meanings. It's due next week."

"Oh, alright. I can handle that."

"Don't you mean we?" the girl asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're partners..."

"Oh dear."

* * *

A/N: Like? Dislike? Should I make this a series? Please tell me! Also, I'd like to dedicate this to Walker of Nothing. Thanks, sempai! This is for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Friends

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts! \(T^T)/

The lunchroom was busy as usual, the sounds coming out of the room contradicting its small student body. There were about fifteen or twenty small tables, about five people at each one. Except for Zexion's. Xion sat directly across from him, rambling on about the project. Zexion, of course, had his face buried in his Lexicon but was in fact, listening for a change.

"Well, let's figure this thing out." Xion said, opening up Google Drive on her laptop. At the top, she typed in "Song Project."

"The logical thing to do would be to each choose five songs." Zexion said, closing his laptop slightly.

"True. Here, go to Google Drive, so we can do that thing where we type at the same time. It's just easier that way." she said, taking charge. Zexion sighed as he did as he was told. Who was this new girl? He logged in and waited for the page to load. When the page finally went up, he realized he needed a new laptop and that she had already listed her five favorite songs.

_1.) In The End- Linkin Park_

_2.) Yui- Again_

_3.) Resonance- T.M Revolution_

_4.) Raise Your Weapon- deadmau5_

_5.)Sanctuary- Utada Hikaru_

He looked at the list and smiled saw they shared some of the same favorite songs. He switched those out for other ones as he finished their list.

_6.) __Rocketeer by Far East Movement_

_7.) Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

_8.)Shooting Stars by Hidden Cat_

_9.) __Is Forever Enough by Hawk Nelson_

_10.) Burn It Down by Linkin Park_

_You like Linkin Park too? _Xion typed. Zexion erased that and wrote back.

_Yes, and Utada Hikaru, too. You stole my favorite song! XD_ Xion laughed at this and erased the line. She saved the paper and opened a new tab. As she searched for the lyrics to her songs, she noticed Zexion with his face buried in his Lexicon. She walked behind him without him noticing and poked his waist.

"AAACK!" he yelled, throwing his Lexicon into the air. "Now you've done it!" he exclaimed as the lunchroom was enveloped in darkness. he clambered after his Lexicon and muttered a spell over the room. Immediately the room cleared and everyone resumed their lunchtime activities.

"What... what was that?" Xion asked, eyes wide.

"What was what?" Zexion said, acting like nothing happened. No one was ever supposed to find out about the illusions...

"Don't you dare lie to me." Xion growled.

"I... I would really rather not talk about it."

"Oh. well, in that case... Ok!" she said, grinning. Zexion gawked at her sudden emotional change and returned to his Lexicon. Girls...

"Look up your lyrics." she commanded, the fingers clacking against the keyboard.

"Alright, alright!" he silently scolded himself for being such a sucker and doing whatever girls say. The next few minutes were silent between them as they looked up the lyrics to the songs. But of course Xion had to end the silence.

"...Are you-"

"Yes, Xion. I am."

Lunch passed quickly after that, Xion getting up only to grab a couple of sodas for herself and her focused partner. And a slice of New York Style Cheesecake.

* * *

Xion ran out of the lunchroom as the bell rang, yelling things like "I don't wanna be late" and "ah! My shoe!" Zexion shook his head and laughed under his breath. Laptop bag slung over his shoulder and Lexicon hin hand, Zexion gathered his empty soda can and his plate from the cheesecake and dumped them into a bin on his way out. Not bothering to grab anything out of his locker, he just kept walking to the library as free period commenced. He took a second to look away from his Lexicon and look around the halls, finding the path to the library as deserted as ever.

Pressing open the door, he was greeted by the librarian with the usual "Hello, Mr. Corazza." He nodded her away and retreated to his normal seat in the back, next to the shelves where the history books were stored. After seeing he would mostly have the library to himself, he took the extra precaution of sitting near the history books, something he was not interested in. Retrieving his laptop from its bag, he opened it and pressed the power button. He took his headphones out of his bag and plugged them into his phone, playing music to pass the time.

Footsteps neared his secret place but he couldn't hear them. A dark-blue eyed girl giggled and peered over a bookshelf, trying to be sneaky. However, her attempt at chicanery abruptly ended when the bookshelf toppled over. Zexion could hear the sound, even through his headphones. Plucking the headphones off his head, he got up and turned around to see Xion with books everywhere. Eyes wide, he stood there with his jaw hanging.

"Ow..." Xion muttered, picking herself up. She looked up at Zexion, a fierce blush attacking her face.

"Uh... What were you doing?" the silver-haired teen asked, still extremely confused. Xion looked down, trying to hide her blush and now a sheepish grin.

"I was gonna sneak up on you..."

Zexion stared at the girl, surprised about how forward she was. It hadn't even been a day, and he was treating him like her best friend or something! There must be something wrong with this girl, he thought to himself. Who in the world could trust a guy like him so readily?

"Well, let's clean this up," he sighed, pushing the bookshelf upright. Xion grabbed as many books as she could and began placing them in the bookshelf. Zexion called over the librarian, who fainted at the sight.

With a new found shock in their minds, the teenagers had no idea what to do, so they did the first they that came into mind. They ran.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was insane!" Xion whispered as they hid under the stairs, school now over. They laughed for the umpteenth time that day, Xion's laughter turning into tears as she expressed the pain in her sides from laughing so much. Zexion smiled and laughed more, tears forming in his eyes.

Then,he stopped laughing as the tears caught in his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. The illusion he cast upon himself that day ended.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: *facepalms* Hate it? Love it? Please leave me a review, my darlings! Dedicated to Walker of Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts in not mine...

Zexion's eyes shut. All traces of light left them as he fell to the ground, head in his hands.

"Z-Zexion!" Xion yelled, catching him before he could crash against the floor. The space under the stairs warped into a place that looked like nowhere. A wind picked up, an even darker darkness appearing in the middle, Heartless swarming through it. Zexion did not respond as he looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the location of his Lexicon. The colors of the world around him slowly faded to black as the creatures of his nightmares started to get closer to them. Xion cried out, a Shadow grabbing her by the leg. Her dark-blue eyes slowly filled with tears as more Heartless emerged from the darkness, seeking the being full of light. Xion.

"Z-Zexion!" she screamed, the sound becoming more and more muffled as the Heartless attempted to pull her into the darkness. Zexion was aware of the situation, and needed his Lexicon... Where was his Lexicon?! He needed it before it was too late...

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Xion opened her eyes in a new place. It was a white room, purer than anything she had ever seen. There was a large table in the middle of the room, with two chairs on each side. Xion looked around the large room. There were many drawings on the walls, done in colored pencil, no, crayon. She walked over to the table and looked at the chairs, realizing she wasn't alone.

"Hello," Namine said, looking up from her drawing. There were several crayons scattered all over her side of the table, some on the floor. Namine had been drawing a picture, amazing as usual. It looked like Roxas, Axel, and a girl...

"Who are you? Hey, aren't you... Uh... Namine?" Xion asked, standing behind the other white chair.

"Yes. And you are Xion." She returned to her drawing.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere. Or nowhere. We all have secrets nobody could ever understand. Zexion's caused you to end up here."

"Wait, what? What am I supposed to do here? Where's Zexion?"

"Somewhere. Or nowhere. You'll know, soon enough." Namine stood up and walked out of the white double doors, leaving Xion to herself. Xion ran to the doors, knocking on them and trying to open them. But it was no use, they were locked.

"Wait! Namine! Don't lave me... alone... I just wanna get back to school..." Xion whispered, sliding down to her feet, her back against the doors. "What am I supposed to do now?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Zexion still searched for his Lexicon, desperate now. Xion had already been sucked into the darkness, and the Heartless were swarming through faster and faster. His mind was so full of despair, but he put it aside and had to find his Lexicon.

"Where..." Zexion walked around and finally found his Lexicon. Flipping through the pages hurriedly, he knew he didn't have much time before Xion would be lost to him forever. Once he saved her, he had to tell her they couldn't be friends anymore. He couldn't have a repeat of this. He would sooner hurt himself than someone else. He had made a mistake befriending this girl. He couldn't any longer.

Zexion finally found the illusion he was looking for. He cast away the Heartless back into the darkness, and everything returned to normal. The illusion was secure now. But, where was Xion?

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Xion quietly stood up and walked over to Namine's drawings. She couldn't just sit around moping. Who knows how long she'd be there? At a second glance, there were more than just crayons on the table. There were colored pencils, paints, oil pastels, markers, ink pens, and about any other thing you could think of. She figured she may as well draw something as she was waiting. She hoped Namine wouldn't mind. Plus, it served her right for abandoning her!

She picked up a mechanical pencil and started to draw a face. She lost herself in her drawing as she usually did, never sure sure of what she was drawing until it was done. After finishing the outline of her sketch in pencil, she realized she was drawing an anime Zexion. Giggling to herself, she inked in the image and colored it in.

"Perfect!" she praised, signing her name on the bottom.

"Are you ready to go?" Zexion said. Xion jumped out of her seat, hugging him. He pulled away, which caused Xion to hurt a bit. "Sorry..." she muttered as she folded up her drawing.

"Very well." He whispered some words, waving his hand. "Close your eyes." Xion did as she was told, clutching her drawing to her chest as a tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

Xion opened her eyes as she heard footsteps. They were back under the stairs, Zexion collecting his laptop bag and walking away.

"Zexion, wait!" Xion yelled, running to catch up to him.

"Please. Just... go away." he said, not feeling as rude as he was acting. Xion stopped, frowning a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Zexion stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back, eyes blank.

"I don't want anything to do with you." he whispered, trying not to let his voice break. He kept walking.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"..." Zexion gasped, stopping in his tracks. "How... did you know that?"

Xion walked over to him, eyes full of joy, for some odd reason.

"You're one of those guys who hides their emotions so they won't hurt anyone else."

Zexion looked up at the girl, disbelief written all over his face. He looked back down, clearing his throat and opening up his Lexicon. "My actions have nothing to do with you."

"But they do. I can't just leave you to suffer alone. Who does that?"

The silver-haired teen chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Now, run along. I don't need your sympathy and your 'everything will get better.'" Footsteps followed this statement as he tried to walk to the front of the school.

"But... everything won't get better..." she whispered to herself, memories of lost dreams flooding into her mind. Shaking her head from these memories, she plastered a smile into her face and looked at the floor.

"Finally... Someone who understands..." he looked at the girl and walked next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your car."

"NO! I mean, that's fine. I can go alone. Bye, Zexion!" she yelled, running out of the doors hurriedly. Zexion walked after her, a puzzled look on his face. She was nowhere in sight, so he clambered into his car and began to drive home. About five minutes later, he spotted Xion walking on the sidewalk.

"That's why she didn't want me to walk her to her car... She doesn't have one..." He called out to her after rolling down the window. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Need a lift?"

* * *

A/N: Ugh... I don't like this chapter... Please review so I can improve?


	4. Chapter 4

Friends

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly, it does in fact belong to Square Enix.

Xion stared at Zexion for a moment, tears caught in her eyes. After a while, she shook her head.

"N-no. I... I'm fine," she trailed off after a while, continuing her walk. Zexion slowly moved the car forward.

"Xion, it's fine. I mean it. It's getting pretty cold out." He looked up at the sky, looking at the darkening clouds. "And, I think it may rain."

Xion looked up into the sky and stopped walking.

"Only if you're sure," the girl said, voice ready to break.

"Of course I am." The young man parked his car and slid out of it, running to the other side to open the door for the saddened girl. She shot a thankful look at him, then got into the car.

"So, what's eating you?" Zexion asked as he closed the driver's side door behind him. The blue-eyed girl sniffed repeatedly, not answering his question as she dug around her backpack. "Here," he said, reaching across her and pulling some Kleenex out of the glove compartment.

"Thank you." she muttered, blowing her nose into the tissues. After a few more moments, she cleared her throat. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Knowing this was an obvious lie, he decided to let matters lay as they were.

"So," he started, changing the topic. "Where should I drop you off?"

Xion sniffed once more. "You really don't have to, it's not that far away to walk."

"Where should I drop you off?" he repeated himself. The black-haired girl sighed as she told him an address.

As Zexion drove, Xion pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, plugging some headphones in and putting them in her ears. Zexion sighed at the girl, wondering about her. He had only known her for a day, less actually, but he had gotten farther with her friendship-wise than anyone else in a long time... _No._ Zexion thought, shaking his head as he looked toward the road. _People will only hurt you. No, don't be so selfish. Just help people as much as you can. Your emotions don't matter as long as someone else gains from your loss. _His eyes glazed over as the words in his mind registered completely.

"You can just stop here," Xion said, saving him from himself. He looked up and saw Xion, backpack slung over her shoulder. They were in front of a nicer hotel, about half an hour away from the school. And to think, she as going to walk there... Zexion silently prayed she had been walking to a bus stop...

The Cloaked Schemer looked around at the hotel, confusion heavy in his mind. Why would Xion be in a place like this?

"Are you sure?" As he spoke, Xion opened the door.

"Yes, thank you so very much for this. I owe you one. See you on Monday, Zexion." she said, sliding out of the car and running into the front doors. Zexion peered inside the glass door. Xion walked to the front desk and bowed. The brown-haired man behind the desk appeared to be angry, and when he had finished yelling, Xion smiled widely and ran off. Zexion looked on, confused. _What was that? _He wondered, parking the car and getting out of the car. His feet controlled his mind as he walked through the glass doors to the front desk.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to The Generic Fancy Hotel. Do you have a room reserved?" the man behind the desk asked, much more agreeable than a few minutes earlier.

"No, I apologize. One of my..." he trailed off, searching for a word. "Friends... came in here, and I was wondering why she was here." Zexion explained, tapping his fingers against the marble counter-top.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. Now, if you have no business here, I must ask you to leave, young man," the man, Zelix, his name-tag said, told him, slightly irritated. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Hmph." Zexion glanced around the room, looking for Xion one last time. A dark blue eye peered from behind a pillar, covered with glasses. Xion wore a housekeeping outfit, and disappeared behind the pillar again. Zexion opened up his Lexicon, flipping to an empty page. He waved his hand over it and his contact information appeared on the page. He ripped the page out and walked toward the front doors, dropping the piece of paper as he walked. After he was in his car, Xion walked over to the paper and picked it up, mouthing a silent thanks to Zexion. He looked at her, still feeling a bit confused. _Oh well. Don't want to be too nosy. Who knows what memories that could uncover? _With that, his eyes glazed over once again and he drove off into the evening, mind full.

* * *

Xion picked up the piece of paper, smiling. Watching Zexion speed off, she was happy that she actually made a friends. She put the paper in her pocket as she walked over to Zelix, now in her full uniform. Her white nurse like-shoes squeaked noisily against the shiny marble floor, making the sound she had accustomed herself to over the years. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and finished her walk to the front desk, admiring once again how much marble was in the old hotel.

"I'm in uniform now," Xion muttered, leaning against the front desk as she talked to the one in charge.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, dear. I just get so worried," the brown-haired man sighed.

"He's just a friend, not even. We just met today." she said, looking into his eyes. She looked down and polished her glasses, a bit nervous.

"I just don't want you to get too close to him. We don't need a repeat of what happened at the last school." Zelix looked down at his papers, stacking them against the countertop.

"I know. I'm sorry, dad."

* * *

A/N: Hm... This was supposed to be better... Anyway, BOOM! Feel that power! Xion has a dad now... And my head-canon's very confusing right now, so bear with me, please. Thank you to Walker of Nothing and Schemer of Oblivion for reviewing!


End file.
